


Something More

by Kalloway



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:07:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21544243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: A lot to live up to.
Kudos: 3
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	Something More

**Author's Note:**

> for a prompt, 'not a hero'

Priam laughed at Lucina's comment and shook his head.

"Nah, not quite there yet. Gotta get stronger first, and do a little more... something," he replied. "Got a lot to live up to, though you know that feeling, don't you?"

Lucina didn't flinch at his hand on her shoulder. She knew-- Oh, she knew. Maybe that was why she was wandering along with him and the few of his men who were up for more adventure. There was still something she felt she needed to do...

Whatever that something was.

"Yes, I do," she admitted.

Maybe they'd find it together.


End file.
